Merci Dr Sexy
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean est un grand fan du Dr. Sexy. Mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'en visualisant un épisode de sa série il découvre que son idole est gay. Toute sa réalité est alors bouleversée.


**Hey ! (Ceci est un edit du 30/12/17)**

 **Alors j'ai modifié quelques tournures de phrases dans cet OS parce que disons que ce n'était pas vraiment ça... Mais l'OS reste le même, je ne l'ai pas modifié (A mon plus grand dam puisque ce n'est plus réellement mon style de rédaction)**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré cette écriture plus que maladroite de mes débuts.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Sam, Dean et Castiel sont assis sur le canapé du bunker en train de regarder un épisode de _Dr. Sexy_. Tout va on ne peut mieux, ils sont éreintés après une chasse au fantôme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Il reste une part de la pizza que Castiel était parti chercher avec ses ailes sur la table, dans sa boîte. Dean va se chercher une nouvel bière, la sienne étant à sec et se rassoit entre son frère et Castiel.

« -Dean ? » commence l'ange après quelques instants de calme.

« -Mmh… ? » rétorque le principal intéressé, trop absorbé par sa série pour répondre autre chose.

« -Le docteur de cette série ne te semble-t-il pas gay ? » demande finalement le brun.

« -Pardon ?! » s'interloque-t-il.

Sam pouffe de rire. Dean est officiellement fan du Dr. Sexy, ça tout son entourage est au courant. Mais il sait que son frère n'admettra jamais que le Dr. Sexy est l'icône gay par excellence. Et pourtant il sait combien ça lui ferait du bien de se l'avouer… Mais Dean est une vraie tête de mule et n'osera jamais, au nom de sa soi-disant virilité, admettre qu'il est fan d'une icône gay.

« -Je te demande si le Dr. Sexy... »

Castiel n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main gauche de Dean est plaqué sur sa bouche. Le blond lève un doigt en signe d'autorité pour bien appuyer ses mots.

« -Le Dr. Sexy n'est pas gay. Il est très viril, tu le vois bien, il fait l'amour a cette fille aux quatre coins de l'hôpital. »

Castiel se débat mais Dean n'ôte pas la main de sa bouche.

Amusé tout autant qu'exaspéré par le spectacle, Sam finit par intervenir.

« -Dean, laisse le s'exprimer. »

« -Non, si j'enlève ma main de sa bouche il va encore dire des horreurs. »

Totalement désarmé face à la réaction de Dean, Castiel lèche sa main, tel un enfant, pour se libérer de son emprise. Dean prend une mine dégoûtée et l'essuie sur l'ange.

« -Cas t'es dégueulasse. » sourit le blondinet, riant intérieurement de l'attitude enfantine qu'ils ont.

« -Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. » constate l'angelot.

Et Castiel plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Dean qu'il vient de laisser coi. Ils se sondent un long moment du regard, un moment de grâce entre eux qu'ils aiment s'offrir. Castiel attend un geste, rien qu'un tout petit geste venant de l'aîné des Winchester mais rien ne vient. Aucun signe. Le chasseur détourne finalement le regard et s'en remet à son frère qui lui intime d'un mouvement de tête de laisser l'envoyé du Seigneur s'exprimer.

« -Sous les bons conseils de Sam, dis-nous pourquoi tu trouves qu'il a l'air gay. » rumine-t-il.

« -Il me semble évident qu'il est réellement épris de son meilleur ami, celui qui par le passé lui a volé sa femme. » s'explique l'angelot.

« -Dr. Charmeur ? Pas possible. Ils sont juste meilleurs amis. Lui est peut-être gay mais pas Dr. Sexy. » rétorque Dean.

« -C'est ce dont il essaie de se convaincre lui-même mais il se trahit toujours par des gestes mal placés où alors une main sur l'épaule qui dure un peu trop longtemps. Tiens, regarde ça. » dit-il en pointant le téléviseur du doigt « Là, tu vois ce regard. Ils se regardent durant des secondes entières, yeux dans les yeux. Le temps passe, on voit les gens défiler dans le couloir mais eux ne bougent pas. »

« -Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Les meilleurs amis font ça aussi non ? » balance le blond.

« -Tu n'as pas l'impression que Dr. Charmeur n'attend qu'un signe du Dr. Sexy pour pouvoir l'embrasser ? » l'interroge Castiel s'impatientant intérieurement mais paraissant toujours de marbre à l'extérieur.

« -C'est bien ce que je dis. Dr. Charmeur est peut-être gay mais pas Dr. Sexy. » s'entête Dean.

« -Si ça te rassure… » soupire Castiel en levant les yeux au ciel « En tout cas à chaque fois qu'il a des problèmes avec le Dr. Piccolo c'est vers lui qu'il se tourne... »

Sam en a réellement ras le bol de l'entêtement de son frère. Castiel a raison sur toute la ligne, c'est évident. Il a totalement raison sur la nature des sentiments du Dr. Sexy et du Dr. Charmeur. Et pourtant c'est un ange, et il n'est pas censé tout comprendre des humains… Il sourit en se remémorant le jour où l'ange est tombé sur un porno avec un livreur de pizza. Il a tout de même bien évolué, maintenant on jurerait qu'il assimile presque totalement les sentiments humains.

.~.

Deux épisodes plus tard Dean voit son monde s'effondrer.

« -Non… Non, c'est pas possible ! Les images sont truquées… Gabriel est derrière tout ça, vous me faites une blague les gars ? »

Et Sam n'en peut plus de rire en voyant la mine absolument défaite de son frère. Il croit réellement que ses abdos vont se fendre tant il rit.

L'improbable -aux yeux de Dean- s'est produit. Le Dr. Sexy a embrassé le Dr. Charmeur. Le très viril Dr. Sexy qui se tapait encore le Dr. Piccolo quelques épisodes auparavant se tape maintenant un mec. Et son meilleur ami en plus.

Castiel sourit intérieurement.

« -On m'a appelé ? » demande une nouvelle voix.

Sam s'arrête de rire instantanément et déglutit. Gabriel vient d'apparaître.

Et l'archange rit à son tour en voyant la tête effaré de Dean et pouffe de plus bel lorsqu'il comprend ce pourquoi l'aîné des Winchester tire cette tronche.

« -Eh bah… Ils se sont enfin trouvés ces deux là ! » lance Gabriel égayé par le spectacle télévisuel qui s'offre à eux « Faites-moi une place les gars, je veux en être. »

L'archange se place entre Sam et l'accoudoir en ne lésinant pas sur la place pour bien se coller au chasseur et le déstabiliser, jubilant comme un gosse à l'idée de le rendre mal à l'aise.

Mais la pub arrive et l'épisode n'est pourtant pas encore terminé que Dean se lève.

« -Je vais me coucher. » grogne le blond en se levant, en ayant marre de la nouvelle tournure de sa série.

« -Mais tu pars au meilleurs moment, ils allaient enfin coucher ensemble ! » se réjouit Gabriel.

« -Ça sera sans moi. » balance Dean qui disparaît à l'autre bout du couloir.

« -Je vais dormir. » dit subitement l'ange en se levant à son tour quelques secondes plus tard.

Sam regarde Gabriel d'un œil complice. Castiel est un ange, il ne dort pas.

Il a à présent tellement l'habitude de traîner avec des humain qu'ils leur emprunte même leurs expressions en guise d'excuse pour s'éclipser.

« -On n'est plus que tous les deux… » précise l'archange avec un regard pleins de sous entendus lorsque son petit frère a enfin quitté la pièce.

Sam déglutit de nouveau. Il est pris au piège avec lui…

.~.

Dean en marre de ces conneries. Depuis quand le Dr. Sexy est-il gay ? Ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer pour avoir de l'audimat…

Il s'est dévêtu, se trouvant à présent en boxer et en t-shirt. Il tourne en rond dans son lit, la lampe de chevet allumée, les idées mélangées, ne sachant plus quoi penser.

Cette série va le rendre dingue. Le Dr. Sexy drague tout ce qui bouge à tout bout de champ, même lorsqu'il est avec le Dr. Piccolo, ce n'est pas crédible d'en faire un gay, il est 100 % hétéro…

Mais si depuis le début le Dr. Sexy est gay et tente de se convaincre du contraire… Avec son meilleur ami en plus… _Non !_ Se gifle-t-il mentalement en transposant son cas à celui du Dr. Sexy.

Castiel est son ami. Son meilleur ami. Il l'aime profondément mais pas comme ça.

Certes il y a ces regards, ces gestes parfois déplacés et depuis quelques temps son absence de réaction quand l'ange franchis son espace personnel… Mais bon sang, on ne peut pas tout le temps recadrer un ange qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête non ?

Il ne peut pas être amoureux de Cas quand même ? Si ? _Non !_ Son amour propre lui hurle qu'il est hétéro et ne peut aimer un homme, qui plus est Cas. Mais sa conscience en vient a trouver un argument qui change la donne. _Cas n'est pas un homme, c'est un ange_. Et c'est vrai que de ce point de vue là, ça change tout.

Il est sorti de ses pensées par trois coups donnés sur le bois de sa porte. Il ouvre celle-ci et tombe nez à nez avec l'angelot.

Il lui aurait bien dit d'entrer et de faire comme chez lui. Ils se seraient assis sur son lit comme toujours et ils auraient discuté de tout et de rien, comme ils ont coutume de le faire.

Mais non, il a toujours l'esprit occupé par cette foutue série et l'analyse de son impact sur _sa_ réalité à lui, Dean Winchester.

Le chasseur trébuche dans le regard accrocheur de l'ange et perd le fil de ses pensées pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de ces extraordinaires perles couleur océan.

Castiel, lui, comme à son habitude, contemple l'âme de cet humain à travers ses étonnantes orbes émeraudes. Voulant les voir de plus près il fait un pas en avant, brisant volontairement l'espace personnel de Dean. Bien qu'inconsciente, c'est bel et bien une forme de provocation de sa part. Cependant, il le fait à présent si souvent que le chasseur ne le remarque qu'à peine.

Mais cette proximité… C'en trop pour Dean qui comprend enfin.

 _Cas n'est pas un homme, c'est un ange_ , répète son amour propre, se convaincant du peu de « virilité » qui lui reste. Mais il s'en fout désormais parce que sa conscience lui hurle _tu es amoureux de Castiel, il faut être aveugle pour pas le voir !_

Alors brusquement il saisit l'ange par la nuque, l'attire à ses lèvres et l'entraîne dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Castiel met du temps à réaliser ce qui lui arrive mais finit à son tour par se ruer sur les lèvres de l'humain qui ne demande pas son reste. Dean le plaque violemment contre son armoire ce qui coupe la respiration de l'ange.

La chasseur sonde durant de longues secondes son vis-à-vis, se demandant si lui aussi éprouve ce que lui ressent en ce moment même et il y voit une étincelle dans le regard, un éclat qui lui hurle _moi aussi_.

Et non seulement Dean vient de découvrir ses sentiments d'amour violent pour l'ange mais il est aussi frappé par une passion désireuse brûlante.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se mettent d'accord sur la suite des événements.

L'humain déboutonne la chemise de son ange a grande vitesse avant que celui-ci ne lui ôte son t-shirt.

Dean gémit de plaisir en sentant la main de son nouvel amant sur son boxer, constatant sa dureté.

« -Doucement Angel. » lui souffle le blond contre sa bouche.

« -Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'aller doucement Dean ? » rétorque l'ange avec un regard de défiance.

A ces mots et à sa façon de prononcer son nom, la patience de Dean a atteint son comble. Il lui retire son pantalon et son boxer dans la foulée. Castiel introduit sa main sous le tissu qui recouvre Dean et commence à faire des va et vient à un rythme lent qui fait languir celui-ci d'impatience.

« -Bordel Cas, où t'as appris à faire ça… ? »

Le chasseur est toujours debout, fermant les yeux, se délectant du touché de l'ange avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« -Le livreur de pizza Dean… » murmure-t-il d'une voix encore plus rauque qu'à son habitude.

« -A ton tour de profiter. »

Dean laisse ses main couler le long des fesses de l'ange pour jouer avec son intimité. Il sent l'ange soufflet contre sa peau, sa respiration se coupant de temps à autre lorsque le chasseur parvient à atteindre ce certain point sensible.

Après de longues minutes à impatienter l'ange, Dean ôte totalement son boxer et présente son intimité à l'entrée de Castiel. Il hésite un instant mais l'angelot, trop fiévreux, trop amoureux sûrement, saisit ses hanches et le fait pénétrer d'un coup de bassin, ce qui vaut un grognement des deux hommes.

Dean commence alors à bouger, lentement pour commencer, afin que Castiel s'habitue à sa présence puis ressentant les coups de reins pressés de celui-ci, il se met à accélérer.

Le chasseur, qui veut à tout prix montrer son amour à son ange, prend en otage son intimité dans sa main pour continuer son va et vient au même rythme sur lequel ils se sont posés.

Ils scellent alors leurs lèvres pour laisser place à un baiser enivrant. Dean se sent bouillonnant comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant et l'empressement de l'ange ne l'aide pas à se calmer.

Castiel, lui, qui n'a eu que très peu d'expérience sexuelle, est pressé de découvrir enfin ce que c'est que de faire l'amour avec _son_ Dean.

A présent leur baiser est dévorant, impudique voire absolument obscène. Leurs langues chahutent à n'en plus finir, les cris rauques que produit Castiel sont indécents et le sourire lascif de Dean en constatant l'état fiévreux dans lequel ils sont parait presque malsain.

Le ballet que leurs langues ont entrepris se calme peu à peu en sentant la jouissance arriver.

Puis leurs pensées prennent leur envol et leurs corps commencent déjà à faiblir d'ivresse. Finalement leurs bouches se séparent un instant pour retrouver un semblant de respiration.

« -Dean… » fait la voix de Castiel en même temps que celui-ci s'abandonne.

L'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon suffit à délivrer à son tour le chasseur qui, en sentant ses jambes faiblir de plénitude, entraîne son amant jusqu'à son lit pour qu'ils s'y étendent.

Ils restent un long moment allongés sur le matelas, profitant de ce calme enivrant qu'apporte le moment d'après… Aucun des deux ne réalise véritablement ce qui vient de se passer.

Castiel désespérait depuis des années que Dean -même s'il se doutait de ses sentiments- ne s'avoue jamais à lui-même qu'il l'aimait. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de lui montrer que lui l'aimait et ce depuis qu'il l'a sauvé de la perdition.

Et Dean n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui vient d'arriver. Non seulement il vient de coucher avec celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami, mais en plus de ça, c'est la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie.

Eh bon sang il est amoureux de Castiel ! Il ne sait dire depuis combien de temps, peut-être depuis le jour de leur rencontre, il n'en sait rien. Mais s'il est réellement sûr d'une chose, c'est bel est bien qu'il aime cet emplumé.

« -Dean ? » recommence l'ange.

« -Mmh… ? » rétorque le chasseur qui sort de ses pensées.

« -Je suis sale. » déclare-t-il en pointant du doigt sa propre semence qui se trouve sur son ventre.

Dean rit en voyant l'expression écœurée que Castiel arbore.

« -Ce n'est rien mon ange… » répond-t-il en s'avançant pour lécher le liquide de tout son long.

Il se recouche, la tête sur la poitrine de son amant, durant quelques minutes.

« -Dean ? » reprend l'ange.

« -Mmh… ? » répond encore une fois l'humain.

« -Je t'aime. » avoue Castiel.

Le blond, toujours dans sa tenue d'Adam, relève sa tête et doucement, dépose plusieurs baisers longs et amoureux sur les lèvres de l'ange.

« -Je t'aime. » répond Dean au petit brun qui est à présent totalement en dessous de lui.

« -Dean ? »

« -Tu sais que tu n'es pas toujours obligé de m'apostropher ? »

« -Oui mais j'aime bien. » déclare l'ange.

« -A part le fait que tu aimes bien m'apostropher tu as autre chose à me dire ? » sourit tendrement l'humain.

« -Oui. J'ai… » il fait une pause ayant honte de ce qu'il veut dire « J'ai encore envie de toi… » admet finalement l'envoyé céleste en rougissant comme un enfant.

Les pupilles de Dean s'assombrissent de désir et un sourire lascif s'étend sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'une nouvelle idée lui vient en tête.

« -Tu te sens toujours sale ? » s'amuse-t-il.

« -Oui… » répond l'ange toujours mentalement souillé par la brutalité de leur coït.

« -Alors viens mon ange. » dit-il simplement en le prenant par la main pour l'emmener en direction de la douche pour leur deuxième round.

Une pensée survient à Dean : _merci Dr. Sexy…_


End file.
